The Angel and the Outcast
by Mikaa
Summary: AlexJenna A year after the journey ends, Alex reflects on his life after the events of the game, as well as the feelings he has when he thinks of Jenna, unaware that someone else is pondering him... FINISHED.
1. Alex

**The Angel and the Outcast**

* * *

Within the small hut that he had hastily built himself, Alex pondered his existance on the planet. It was not that he wondered why he had come to be, or why he was. No, that sort of philosophy was not foremost in his mind. If knowing why he was had been his biggest problem, then he would have a near perfect life, or an ideal one.  
  
Sadly, that was not the case. It would also never be the case.  
  
Walking through the single room of his dwelling, Alex stared at the walls. Due to having no assistance other than his own psynergy, his walls had numerous holes, allowing many breezes and rain to enter, not to meantion insects and vermin. His roof had simmilar holes, though he had patched the worse ones to prevent too much rain to enter. His flooring was not that of wood, or of stone. His floor was dirt and grass, his bed a single matress he had constructed over the year he had lived in the house. His table was a smooth stone rock, his bathroom a tree outside.  
  
Often he wondered how his home would have been had he recieved assistance from the villagers of Vale. For a time, he attempted to ask for materials, for food, for tips, for an extra hand or two. For a time, they attempted to suggest courses of action, including the acts of driving a sword into his own belly.  
  
The villagers despised him. And he really couldn't blame them.  
  
In their eyes, he had destroyed all that he had known. He had caused Aleph to crumble, caused their village to ruin. He caused the stars to be taken, caused the "death" of many individuals. He was the one who "killed" Babi.  
  
He was evil incarnate as far as they were conserned.  
  
It really was not hard to understand why the common villager hated him. What was hard to grasp was why the eight warriors shunned him. Then again, it was only hard until someone spent thirty seconds thinking.  
  
Isaac had enough reasons to hate him. To the blonde Venusian, Alex was the one responsible for the kidnapping of one of his best friends, and, as far as Isaac probably knew, responsible for his mother's misery for a time. Alex had once approached Isaac, hoping that he would be able to aid in creating some mud that many houses used for their outer wall coatings, to protect against rain. Alex had walked away with a limp from that.  
  
Felix also had many reasons, though he was nowhere near as harsh as many of the others. When Saturos and Menardi brought the young Felix to Imil for a short time, he and Alex became friends of sorts, each one protecting the other. Then Saturos and his partner decided that kidnapping Felix's sister would convince him to help. This did not sit well with Felix, who never talked to him at great length afterwards. Of course, when Alex had sought a boat to attempt to finish his own quest at power, Felix had found another Mercurian. What hurt most was that Felix really didn't seem to care anymore, and Alex avoided him at every chance he had.  
  
Garet was probably the worst person that Alex could deal with. The Martian had actually assulted Alex whenever he encountered the Mercurian, intent on some sort of personal vendetta. What it was, Alex didn't know, and would never know - noone was willing to tell.  
  
Picard simply never talked. Alex had never needed any help from the Lemurian warrior, though his attempts to say hi usually ended with him facing the back of Picard's head.  
  
Ivan was an annoying thorn, to be sure. Though he never really openly insulted the Mercurian, he usually avoided helping him. Alex privately wondered if Ivan felt sorry for him, but was unable to say it for fear of being attacked by the village. One could not tell, given the company he stood with.  
  
Sheba was kin to Ivan, in that she seemed to sympathize. However, she usually avoided Alex, more than Ivan did. It was possibly over a year and a half since they even spoke to one another.  
  
Mia was a painful memory. His own childhood friend, his own "sister," his closest friend, wished him dead. And several times she openly yelled insult after insult to him, throwing the entire book at him. Oddly enough, she never attacked him, though Alex guessed that Garet was doing that wish for her, given their close relationship.  
  
Jenna was... was... How to put it? Jenna was an enigma, more than the others. Like Ivan and Sheba, she had a sympathetic look in her eyes whenever they were in close proximity. But unlike the two Jupitarians, and many others, she actually provided him with some food and supplies during the time he built his house. Since then, she had ocassionally visited, usually with some food, only to vanish as quick as she visited.  
  
Walking to the "door," Alex placed his hands on either side of the tall slab of wood. Lifting the plate of wood, he moved it to the side, "opening" the door. Lacking many of the tools and goods to build a true door, he had to improvise on what little he had. Being an outcast was hard, moreso than trying to take control of the world.  
  
Ironically, he had realized his dream of being the most powerful being on the planet had been crushed as soon as Aleph fell. In fact, he was shocked when he did not die. Death would have been a mercy compared to this harsh life of scrounging and begging. Not to meantion that getting fresh water usually cost an arm and a leg to get - literally. Garet seemed to take pleasure of late to watch the river, ever looking for a chance to lash out.  
  
Stepping forward, Alex walked over the patches of dirt and grass, staring down at Vale. Because of how the village reacted to his presence, he had built his hut up on the upper roofs, hoping that noone would fling psynergetic attacks at him. From his viewpoint, he could see many structures, from Isaac's family house, to Felix and Kay's small house. Garet had a house near his family's rebuilt mansion, though Alex guessed that Mia lived there as well. Ivan, Picard, and Sheba all resided within one roof on the far side of the viewpoint. Almost strait down from the cliff were two houses - one for the insane sage, the other for Jenna.  
  
Alex still did not know what to make of her. She seemed to care for him, yet she did not speak her feelings. She did not speak at all, actually. He wished that she would, wished that she would let him know why she helped him, why she seemed so sad when she left.  
  
Life is a cruel mistress, and Alex was quickly becoming sick of courting her.  
  
He wished that Jenna would tell him her thoughts, would tell him why she did not live with Isaac, with the house on the far side built for four. Why she lived in a house obviously designed for a small family, yet lived alone.  
  
Staring at the cliff, Alex considered jumping to his fate. It would not take long, and if he did it right, no one would really miss him, save maybe Jenna. But there were others for her to focus on. Besides, how could he hope to be seen with her? His mere presence would be enough to get HER kicked out of the village.  
  
He wondered why he suddenly felt warm. It was not the notion of the two of them being kicked out, but rather, the very thought of being seen with her. What WAS it about that thought that made him feel warmth inside, feel happy, joy? What was it that kept him from leaping off the cliff, to end the horror that he called life?  
  
It did not make sense, this feeling. He suffered so much, yet had a small ammount of happiness after all this time? How was it possible?  
  
Then again, if the world taught him anything, it was that love was never easy.  
  
And on that notion, Alex privately wondered just what made him think of love. Why did the word enter his mind? He knew the answer, but he could not comprehend the relation. Jenna seemed to worry for him, but did she love him? That, he did not know. So why did he think of love?  
  
Live WAS a cruel mistress. He wanted to say he loved Jenna, yet he could not. She never spoke her thoughts, and he could not bear the notion of her laughing at him. Or worse, having Isaac help Garet in beating him to a pulp.  
  
Alex heard the feet coming up behind him, but choose to ignore them. Kneeling on the ground, he closed his eyes, smelling the air, hopefull to see if he could tell the weather for the day. Hints of moisture and a flowery fragrance entered his nose. Flowery...? What?  
  
Opening his eyes, he slowly turned around to stare at the magenta-haired lady standing behind him. In her arms was a small tray of food, the usual soup and a few vegetables grown from the insane sage. Glancing at her eyes, he saw a hint of worry, of fear. She probably thought that he was considering the virtues of leaping off, to end his life.  
  
But if she thougth that, then why did she seem to have fear? Yet again he saw a sign that she cared for him.  
  
Standing up, he gestured for her to walk towards the still-open doorway. As she walked in, he followed, knowing that he could not ask her feelings. Likewise, she would not tell him her thoughts. It was a cruel dance they did, but if he recieved visits from her every so often, then he could tolerate the pain. He could endure the harsh life of being an outcast.  
  
If he saw Jenna every so often, he had reason to live. And if she happened to tell him that she cared for him, well, that would be a miracle. But one that he would not mind.  
  
Maybe life was not so cruel after all...

* * *

Unless I get a whopping 15 reviews for this, this is going to be a one shot. I do have an idea how to extend this, but even if I did, it would have to wait while Parallels comes closer to being completed.  
  
I DO NOT OWN NINTENDO OR GOLDEN SUN, AS IF I DID, A GOLDEN SUN GAME WOULD BE ANNOUNCED FOR THE DS. AND SOME OF THE CAST WOULD BE IN THE NEXT SUPER SMASH BROS. AND ALEX WOULD LIVE. YOU GET THE IDEA.  
  
REVIEW!!! 


	2. Jenna

**The Angel and the Outcast, Part II**

* * *

There are times on this planet when people treat you with respect, with care, with love. There are times when you are surrounded by the friendliest people on earth, welcomed into private circles, allowed to share the moments that others might miss. There are times when you can love one without others objecting, living with someone without others ripping their hair out at you.  
  
Sadly, those times were long gone.  
  
Surveying the room, Jenna let a small sigh. Over a year ago, she had been surrounded by people who were somewhat happy, trying to not let the dispair caused by the loss of Vale hold them to the earth. Mere months ago, Jenna had recieved an invitation to live with Ivan, Sheba, and Picard in a small house they built, as she had not chosen a dwelling to reside in. She could not bring herself to do such, for reasons that she could not fathom. It made sense - live with friends that others would not yell at you for, live with people that were "good," and live with those that showed conscern for your thoughts.  
  
But she could not bear the thought of him suffering.  
  
Why he drew her to him, she could not comprehend. Glancing at the room, she noticed the smooth linings of the wall, almost as though it was coated in ice. Though she knew that Ivan had caused this with some electricity, the very sight only served as a reminder to who she cared for.  
  
But WHY did she care for him? No one else really was conserned with his well-being. Well, Sheba and Ivan pitied him, but did not do anything, for fear of reactions from Garet, Isaac, and Felix. Isaac hated Alex for several reasons, namely that he "nearly killed" his mother when her house collapsed while she was trying to leave it. It was not Alex's fault that Dora had been ill and weak at the time the Wise One told the villagers to flee.  
  
Naturally, Isaac did not see it that way.  
  
Garet also blamed Alex for the destruction of his home and the "near death" of his family. However, Jenna, as well as anyone else in the rebuilt village, knew full well that the true reason he despised Alex was because of Mia. Mia hated Alex, but why exactly, Jenna was never able to completely discern. Mia did feel that Alex betrayed them, but beyond that, she did not know. Maybe the broken trust was as bad as killing someone. Or were they close friends before? And why did THAT notion make Jenna herself feel jealous?  
  
And Felix, well... Jenna seemed to get the impression that Alex had caused him some form of pain or betrayal, if his actions were any signs. She tried to ask a few times, but usually was unable to assertain his reasons. She thought of asking Alex, but Felix forbade her from going near him for reasons only he knew.  
  
Walking out the room, she pondered her "relationship" with Alex as she walked down the stairs. For almost nine months now, she had been fixing soups for him to eat, adding a few vegetables that Kraden would give her from time to time. Each time, it was almost the same - take the food up the mountainside, show him the food (usually by knocking, though he was ocassionally by the cliff), take it in, set it down, and watch him eat. Once he ate his fill, she would go back down the mountain, only to prepare for making another trip as soon as she returned.  
  
Jenna knew not why she did this, did not know why they never talked when they were together. It was a simple system - Jenna would provide the food, and he would welcome her into his presence for a time. Somehow, simply being around him made her feel...something. She did not know why his presence was so intoxicating, or why he glanced at her with an odd look every so often.  
  
Entering the kitchen, she glanced around. A small pot held by two metal bars over the fire housed the soup, with a bowl, spoon, and tray mere feet away. It was almost time for the evening trip, the last trip she would do for the day. How she wished that she didn't have to travel that far to be near him. If only she could talk him into moving in the spare room she had.  
  
As she spooned up the soup, she pondered that thought. She didn't know her exact feelings for him, and Mars only knows what kind of feelings Alex had for her, and yet she somehow wished that they were residing together. Why was that? True, she did have an extra room in case someone moved in, but that room was not built for anyone specific.  
  
Yet something seemed to tell her that someone would eventually be in there.  
  
Some in the village called such thoughts a "mother's intuition," or a "woman's instinct" as to what would happen soon. She was not a mother, and she didn't believe that this was pure instinct. Or, rather, she didn't want to believe that anything she felt was instinct.  
  
Carrying the tray to the door, she carefully lifted the small metal lock, pressing her back to the door to open it. As always, the door slowly opened, allowing her to exit the house. Walking around to close the door, she glanced at the sky. The normaly clear evening sky was filled with little gray whisps: small clouds. Normally, such clouds appeared before a storm, but they always appeared in the day.  
  
She considered going back in, as she did not wish to travel the mountain path down during rain (and she knew full well that once it rained, it would _RAIN_). But she could not let Alex starve. To do so would be inhuman - how could she let Alex suffer while she was nice and cozy in her house? Why did she think of such thoughts?  
  
Walking towards the path, she noted Kraden in his garden. For whatever reason the sage had, he usually gave her various goods, usually a carrot or some tomatos, when she went up. And he usually supplied most of her goods for the soups to boot. What he had to gain from this, she did not know, nor did she dare inquire. Kraden never did anything without reason, and to question his actions would not only bring on trouble, but also insult the sage. The last person to insult him found it difficult to sit down for a week. No one dared ask what Garet had done to infuriate Kraden.  
  
Seeing the aging scholar, she walked towards him, a gentle smile on her face. As usual, his face was one of compasion and knowingness. At one time, she would have said that he was the craziest person she knew, that he wished to take any measures to get what he wished to learn. And yet, for some reason, his attitude had turned around when he finished his small hut. Or was it when she started to take Alex his foods? She did not know, and possibly would never know. The sage rarely explained his motives any more, and no one really paid attention if he did.  
  
Nodding as he placed two carrots and a banana on her tray, she spoke a soft "thank you" and made her way to the trail. As she did, she noticed the clouds gathering. If she was not quick enough, the rain would fall down, ruining his food. For some reason, that notion sounded worse to her than if she slipped and fell.  
  
What _WAS_ this she felt?  
  
To her suprise, the rain did not fall, though the clouds certainly were ready to burst at any given moment. Walking as fast as she could without spilling the soup, she made her way up the path, an act that she had become an expert on. Nearing his house, she saw the dwelling he had built, mostly from the odd tools and goods that she had managed to get by Garet and Felix. It was saddening that her own brother would not help Alex, condeming him to suffer. The Feix she remembered would not have done such an act.  
  
Nearing the house, she walked around to the front, noting that he was probably inside. Gently tapping on the door to keep it from falling in, she felt her stomach tighten as she saw his face once the door moved aside. His face was one of both relief and warmth. Or was it simply his reaction to seeing food? Whatever it was, he gestured for her to enter, sliding the door shut once he did. Observing her surroundings, she let out another soft sigh.  
  
Glancing at the roof, she frowned at the site of several holes. Many seemed to be patched with various materials, but most of the patching had come undone. Seeing the rock he used as a table, she kneeled down, laying the tray on the stone in such a way that it faced him. Picking up the spoon, she handed it to him as he kneeled down. This was the usual routine - she would watch him eat, she would clean up the tray, would tidy up his house as best she could, then would go back down.  
  
As he finihsed eating, she reached over to lay the spoon in the bowl when it happened. The massive dark forms in the sky finally reached their limit, pouring wave after wave of showers down. Glancing up, she saw dozens of holes release water into the house, turning dirt into mud, the matress into a soggy pillow.  
  
Turning to face him, she was actually suprised that he was looking at her, his eyes... was that caring? Worry? Curiosity? She could not tell what his mind plotted and thought. She picked up the tray, moving to the door. She could not stay here, as only one matress was available. But she could not leave him here to that wet thing. But what could she do about it? Any attempts to dry it would prove useless as the rain continued to pour down!  
  
To her suprise, Alex moved to the door, lifting it aside and gesturing for her to leave. As she exited the building, she noted that no rain fell on her. Turning around, she saw Alex standing rather close, a light blue glow surrounding him. Her mind ignored the fact that he was pushing the rain away, unable to see anything except that he was very close to her. VERY close to her.  
  
As he nodded, she began to walk forward, hearing the soft taps of his feet as she walked down the path. Usually, when wet, she would walk down herself, as there was light. In this case, Alex had apparenlty decided to guide her down, using his psyngergetic glow to cast a light that only Adepts could see. As they walked down, she glanced at the village, suddenly realizing that someone might see Alex's aura and rush out to attack him.  
  
Nothing moved.  
  
Alex continued to follow her, silent save for his shoes. They passed Kraden's garden, rounded her house to the door. To her suprise, Alex reached over and pulled the door handle, opening it for her to enter. As she did, she saw him standing outside, his eyes sad. It took only a moment for her to realize that he was about to climb back up the path. Nodding her head towards the inside of the house, she tried to tell him to enter. Why she did not simply ask, she could not know. She felt as though speaking might cause him to run, or something of a similar nature.  
  
To her relief, Alex walked in, pushing the door to and locking it. Jenna made her way to the kitchen, placing the tray down on the wooden table. Walking back, she saw that Alex had not moved since he shut the door. Whether he was stunned from her actions or wanting to look around, she did not notice: she gently grasped his right hand with her left, smiling at him. To her suprise, he smiled back.  
  
Gently tugging, she led him up the stairs, moving towards the spare room. As he entered, she gestured for him to lay on the bed while she went to a nearby closet to grab a blanket. Walking back, she noted that he was already asleep, to her suprise. Maybe it was due to the use of psynergy. Or maybe he simply had not slept on a real bed in ages. Or he was comfortable in her presence (again, she questioned _WHY_ she thought that). Whatever the reason, she gently laid the blanket over him, tucking the sheets around him as a mother would do to her child.  
  
Moving towards the door, Jenna turned to stare back. For whatever reason, her body began to move towards the other side of the bed, much to her mind's confusion. Laying next to him, she stared at his head. Though she had only the spare pillow (she did not have another spare blanket, and she would not disturb his sleep by getting under the blanket he used), she was quite suprised to find that sleep greeted her quite quickly.

* * *

Well, there's part two. Hope everyone likes this!  
  
Quick note in general - several of my reviewers asked why I made the review count of 15 the requirement for this post. This was actually a calculated move on my part: A) Almost by default, I generate at least 8 reviews a post of late within a few days; B) Alex/Jenna seems to have a fair-sized following, and given the fact that I am STILL getting reviews to Chilling the Flames, I decided that it was reasonable to add about 6 or so to the average of 8 reivews; C) I knew that it would be a couple of days, allowing me to plan out what specific path I wished to use.  
  
Observation is as important as planning. =D  
  
And now to comment on the reviews!  
  
Forgotten Souls - Thanks! And for Saturos's partner, I was referring to Menardi. _lol  
_  
Rain Child - I know you'll yell at me for this, but I like the name change. Thanks!  
  
TemplarofNi - Thanks!  
  
Karst-Blazen - Thanks!  
  
Mars Adept - Thanks!  
  
Nightmare-chan22 - Thanks!  
  
shadowzero - Thanks!  
  
Great Saiyaman - Thanks!  
  
Kiyakai Luna - Five differient nicknames? Considering that I probably only need four more, I doubt it. lol Thanks!  
  
Phoenix20043 - Thanks!  
  
Metal Card - Thanks!  
  
Shy-Lil-Dreamer - I did! Thanks!  
  
Jenna2190 - Glad that so many readers are noting that I set this up with a couple of chapters in mind... Thanks!  
  
Angel's outkast - Thanks!  
  
wildcats1310 - Thanks!  
  
Well, now I need another 15 reviews for part III, and I hope to get started on it soon. Thanks to all of the reviewers for the support!  
  
**I DO NOT OWN GOLDEN SUN OR NINTENDO!!  
  
_REVIEW TO SEE THIS CONTINUE!!_**


	3. Felix

**_The Angel and the Outcast Part III_**

* * *

As the dark clouds continued to loom over head, Felix could not help but loose himself in thought. Odd that the clouds had not begun to rain, as the air actually reeked of moisture. It was almost as though someone was holding the rain in, waiting for a certain point in time.  
  
If Felix did not know better, he would think that it was three certain Adepts in a certain house.  
  
Shaking his head, Felix walked down the main path of the village, staring at the clouds. Dark they were, made even darker by the humidity. Not unlike the mood of the village for the past year or so. What it was specifically, no one could pin down, and no one was willing to say why they were all down. Yet it was plain that everyone was feeling depressed and miserable.  
  
Maybe it was a side effect of the lighting of the Lighthouses. Maybe it was the fact that they had been inadvertantly killing the world, albeit not on purpose. Perhaps it was because they were forced to rebuild the village after Mt. Aleph fell. Or was it because of the lone resident at the top of a cliff?  
  
Whatever the true reason, Felix had a gut feeling that most would blame Alex for whatever their troubles were. And, sadly, there were justifiable reasons to blame him. Alex was the one who had sought the power of the Stone of Sages (and, apparently, failed in that). He had used the Proxian's distress as an excuse to further his goal (which he never told Felix of), and had constantly alienated his friends and allies.  
  
But from there, the rest of the accusations simply made no sense. True, Alex was there upon Aleph as it fell, but blaming him for it to have fallen in the first place was insane. Kraden had offered a theory that the mountain's collapse was part of the world's "awakening," that it was absorbing the elements into its being.  
  
Few had listened to that theory. Felix had believed it, as the old sage had a tendency to hit it on the money with his theories. From what he had gathered, few others of their original eight-team party had viewed it as credible, though only Felix and Picard defended it.  
  
So why did no one listen to Kraden, aside from the fact that many thought him insane? Because the reality of what happened is not easily dismissed as an act of nature or Alchemy. It would be much easier to lay blame on another, preferably one that most hated.  
  
Enter Alex.  
  
Felix felt sorry for him, in truth. But where Felix pitied his old friend, he loathed him all the while. As they traveled for about two years, Felix and Alex had formed an oath system. A promise would be a promise, an oath would be kept sacred between the two. It was not an easy system to use, mostly due to Saturos and Menardi's constand will that they not hide any secrets. For a time, the two Proxians would actually torture both of the young teens, trying to learn of any information being witheld.  
  
Then there was the incident at Sol Sanctum.  
  
Prior to Alex's departure of their room at Vale's inn, Felix had sworn Alex to an oath - no matter what happened, no matter what fate threw at them, Jenna was to not be harmed. Felix would not have guessed that Alex would cause Jenna harm, or that she would become involved on their dangerous travels with Saturos and Menardi. And by all rights, she should not have been involved in the first place.  
  
But Alex had been muttering his thoughts out loud at the time, and apparently forgot that Proxians had a nasty tendency for above average hearing. Bad enough Alex had spoken his mind aloud, but to then further the thought right in front of him!  
  
Felix had hated Alex at that time, and had shunned him from there forth. Many times Alex tried (in vain) to tell Felix that he only did so to keep her from perishing. And Felix almost forgave him for that, hoping that he was sincere in his claims that she would not survive the eruption.  
  
Then Felix saw Isaac and Garet upon the Mercury Lighthouse.  
  
If Felix was unforgiving before, he absolutely hated Alex and his entire being. No longer did he tell Alex of his thoughts, of what they should do if the unexpected happened. Felix began to spend more time with Saturos and Menardi, plotting with them, assisting them in their search for a Jupitarian.  
  
In hindsight, Felix thought as he knelt under an extended piece of a roof, it was probably a mistake to allow Alex and Jenna to elude his attention. Or was it? Felix never knew of what was happening when his back was turned until the battle on Mars Lighthouse. Before, Jenna seemed irritated and moody whenever Alex was arround. But that day, for some reason, she was genuenly afraid.  
  
And it was not the fear of the end of the world for which she felt feelings for, that much Felix could tell in a heart beat.  
  
It had taken time for him to corner her on the journey back to Vale, but he eventually found the time to do so. He simply asked her why she had spoken so, only to have her break out into tears, attempting to voice her emotions for him.  
  
For some reason, this only served to anger Felix. It was not that his sister was in love, or that Alex was away from her, but, rather, it was her statement of what Alex had told her. The Imilian had told her of Felix's own private thoughts, breaking dozens of promises of old.  
  
Sitting next to the wall of the building with the extended roof, Felix watched as the rain fell in one fell swoop. While Felix (and several others) had turned their backs to Alex, there were those that did sympatize his position. Jenna was obvious, but there were three who (at one time) seemed to be opposed to Alex, yet they were not opposed.  
  
Though he never spoke it, it was obvious to Felix that Picard was relating himself to Alex. Both had lost the bulk of their families, and both were exiled from their homelands. Ivan was one who seemed to buy Kraden's thoughts on Mt. Aleph, but he tended to keep his thoughts to himself. Or, rather, between him and Sheba, who, like Picard, had no home to return to.  
  
Shaking his head, he watched as the rains poured down, causing the cloud-induced darkness to sink even furhter into the shades of the evening. It was all to obvious to Felix that the trio in the house a minute away were up to something, though Felix decided it was best to not know. Felix silently hoped that he was the only one to notice the oddity of the weather, having no will to see the three expelled from Vale.  
  
_Or worse._  
  
Felix froze as a thought occured to him. Something about that thought, the notion of something bad occuring, caused his mind to stir. It was if his mind was wanting to tell him something, but did not know what it was that it told. What could it possibly...  
  
Staring directly in the direction of the distant cliff, Felix felt a chill as he saw the light. Not a natural light, mind you. No normal light source could cut through this weather, not even the candles along each house wall. No, this light had to be psynergetic in origin, had to be.  
  
But what could make that gl - Alex and Jenna. It was hard to visualize, but there it was, right before him. The rain had hit while she was at his hut, probably timed so that it hit when Alex had finished eating even, and he was helping her home. That alone was not what worried Felix. No, if it was something as "simple" as that, he would only ignore it until Garet or Isaac went nuts.  
  
What worried Felix was that Alex, for the first time in nearly seven months, was coming down from his cliff and into the village itself.  
  
As though his thought was a signal, the rain began to fall faster, dimming the light to the point where it appeared to be nothing more than a candle. Should he recieve the chance, Felix made a decision to find the person who read his mind and altered the weather.  
  
As he watched the light move towards Jenna's house, Felix mind pulled him back into thought, his head nagging at that train of thought before he saw the glow. Certainly it was related to Alex, but why would his mind force himself to think about it now?  
  
Because he was wrong - his anger at Alex was misdirected. He wished for Jenna to be safe, and Alex had seen to that, though in a creative way. And Felix had made no pact to keep his thoughts private, as well as no oath to keep him from talking with his sister.  
  
Gripping his head in pain, Felix whrithed on the ground. Something was not right. Those thoughts were not those of his own, but those of another, planting the thought in his head. But the only two capable of that action would not dare risk such an attempt, would they?  
  
His mind again looked at his thoughts, his past, his travels. Right before him were his actions, words, thoughts. Before him was all the proof that he had overreacted, mad at Alex for a simple error and blamed him for things unfounded.  
  
His head again ached as he fought the forced train of thought. What was to say that the memories were not of another's creation? What was to say his mind had not been altered?  
  
He expected his mind to be invaded again, forcing more images on him, and he was not dissapointed. Only this time, though, his mind did it on its own. Like his will, it yearned to know if his mind said the same tale twice, this tiem without being forced.  
  
And, much to his regret, it was true. He had not made any pacts with Felix regarding Jenna learning of his thoughts, or of Alex's flirting with her. He recalled how Alex did error, and then tried to explain it as his way of "creatively interpreting the rules." One moment's hatred had clouded his mind, and the anger and rage consumed him.  
  
Ironic that Felix had done exactly what he hated - blaming someone for something they did not do. Guilt flooded in his mind, wishing that he had realized this sooner, to make ammends. But he knew such thoughts were futile. Nothing could change the past, and even if he did forgive Alex, simply siding with him would have resulted in pain whenever he walked down the streets. The only reason Jenna did not recieve such treatment was because Isaac still had hopes of convincing her to wed him.  
  
As the rain began to fade, Felix stared at Jenna's house. To his suprise, the dim morning glow painted a collage of red shades against the clouds in the sky, and Felix knew then that whoever it was in his mind had taken longer than he realized.  
  
Was that their purpose, or was it just coincidence? Felix felt that the former was more probable, but that opened another can of worms - WHY would they want to take that long?  
  
Staring at Jenna's house, Felix began to realize that he had an opportunity to correct an old mistake. Alex was still down in the Village, and if Felix were to ever ask for forgiveness (to either Alex or Jenna), it would have to be now.  
  
Rising from the ground, Felix strode towards the door, his mind aglow with what was to come.

* * *

A change of pace, no?  
  
I am sincerely sorry that this took so long, and I know that I recieved more than the stated review numbers. But due to a mild depression and a hectic schedule, I was unable to write more of this. However, in hindsight, I feel that this path worked out much better in the long run, as the original idea focused only on Alex and Jenna after they woke, and once I had the thought of Felix hating Alex for a single mistake, I could not go back.  
  
I want to thank Kyarorain for assisting me by informing me with the knowlege that it was Alex that suggested that they take Jenna. I know I may have stated otherwise in the past, but bear in mind, once I get copies of all, I intend to blend it all together...  
  
I also would like to take the time to thank all of the reviewers who have nominated this fic for the Reccomended Fic page, and I hope that all of you will enjoy this chapter. It does feel a bit rushed to me, though I feel that it worked out well.  
  
Do be honest in your reviews, as well as detailed. I really want to know what my readers like and dislike, as it allows me to know what I need to work on to improve my writings.  
  
And with another bout of thanks, I will now turn to the review commentary:_Shy-Lil-Dreamer_ - Thanks!

_Forgotten Souls_ - Do you? What makes you so sure, hm? Who says I don't like talking? I was just trying something new... And take the Dora bit as you will, but do remember what happened in this one... And what makes you think that Jenna will be a mom? O.o Don't answer that. Thanks for the review!

_TemplarofNi_ - I did. Thanks!

_Great Saiyaman_ - Perhaps. Then again, no dialog tends to be more fun, no? And is the ending a given? What will happen then, eh? I would love to know how you know what I'm going to do... Thanks!

_wildcats1310_ - I think it has zero dialog, save where Jenna recalls what was said after she left Kraden... But that's me. And contrary to my original concept, this might end up with four or five parts... But that is good, yes? Thanks!

_The Rain Child_ - (Wants to say something, but thinks the better of it) Thanks!

_Karst-Blazen_ - I would never have guessed that... O.o Thanks!

_Smurf Cat_ - I do NOT want to know where you got that... I think this chapter is not as good as the others, but, then, the next part will make up for it, that is for sure... Thanks!

_Pyro1588_ - Yes, it has. Like when it removed Love Bites for no reason, and...er, what were we discussing? (cough) I gather that Alex/Jenna fans have to grab what they can, and this fic is a good enough fic, if the reviews are any indication. I do wonder how long it would take before I could get 100 reviews... But that is a thought for another day. Thanks!

_daisuke's girl_ - What does "daisuke" mean? Anyway, Thanks!

_Kyarorain_ - Fluff is good, and it should be a nice twist coming up... Thanks!

_darkness127_ - I know the feeling with dial-up. And if you only have dial-up on vacation, then keep in mind that I have dial-up whenever I am at home... Only the school has a T-1/DAL/whatever, and it is quite rare for me to use it... Anyway, thanks!

_Great Saiyaman formally known as Critic_ - Uh huh. Are you connected to the other Great Saiyaman, or what? Anyway, my confusion aside. Thanks!

_coolman17_ - Thanks!

_Smurf Cat_ - You're writing an Alex/Jenna? (dies from shock) (revived to post) Thanks!

_Dark Millenia_ - Sorry for the wait. Thanks!

Well, that's a wrap! I hope...

I, BEING MIKAA, OWN NOT THE TITAN KNOWN AS NINTENDO OR THE SUPERB GAME TITLES OF GOLDEN SUN OR GOLDEN SUN: THE LOST AGE. SAY THOSE THAT I DO, THEY KNOW NOT WHAT THEY SPEAK. NEITHER I DO...

**_REVIEW with 40 reviews!_**

_Just kidding. Just 20 this time...;;; That should give me time to think of a Part IV..._


	4. Isaac

**_The Angel and the Outcast IV_**

* * *

Stepping out of his house, Isaac swore as he tried to kick the wet mud off of his shoes. Staring at the damp ground, he swore at his luck for choosing this date. He did not know how or why the rain had come that night, and he really did not care. It was a minor set-back for his plans, one that would not be the end of the world.  
  
End of the world. He chuckled at that dry thought. For years he had blamed Alex, Saturos, Menardi, and Felix for the near-destruction of the world, only to learn from Felix, Jenna, and Kraden that the world would be destroyed unless Felix completed his mission. Knowing these facts, Isaac was willing to forgive his "foes" of their wrongs, and was willing to work with them.  
  
That is, until they returned home to Vale.  
  
Isaac had learned that his mother's illness had caused her to not be as quick as most to answer the Wise One's call to flee, and when Aleph collapsed, several rolling boulders would have slain her, had it not been for Aaron and Kay's help. According to all accounts he had heard, it was just before the tremors that they heard a voice cry out from the top of the mountains, a voice that demanded the weather obey him. The villagers had been horrified when the voice willed the storms to take out Vale, and were puzzled when nothing happened. Silence was broken when the mountain began to fall, and people sat where they gathered to weep for their lost homes, possessions, and pasts.  
  
It was not until days afterwards that the man responsible for the fears that day appeared, and it was not until he spoke that the villagers lashed out at him, attacking him with whatever they could find. Isaac had been one of this group, blaming Alex for kidnapping Jenna, nearly killing his mother (whether or not he intended to), and attempting to destroy Vale. After Alex had been knocked unconcious, Kraden and Picard had stepped in, demanding that they not take his life. Several villagers, including the loud voice of Garet, had demanded Alex's head.  
  
It was eventually agreed that Alex would be allowed to build his own dwelling if he wished to reside in the rebuilt Vale. Many thought this alone would force him out, and many more maintained that he come near none of their supplies, lest he somehow build a house. Alex had actually approached Isaac for help, and Isaac, not in the best of moods, had kicked Alex hard in the shin.  
  
For the first month, it seemed that Alex would have to leave Vale, but by that point, Isaac could have cared less for him. His time was spent on building his own house and furnishing the ring he would present to the woman who owned his heart. After a hard day's work, he was on his way to ask for her love.  
  
While walking to her house, he noted her walking up a winding mountain hill. Puzzled as to what she was doing, he followed, trying to mask his presence as best he could. After a short time, he saw her present some supplies to Alex, as well as some fruits and vegetables from Kraden.  
  
Unwilling to stay longer, Isaac made his way down. Anger was the foremost emotion in his mind, but he pushed it aside. True, it was somewhat cruel that no one was assisting the Mercurian, but he had asked for it, right? Waiting by her door, he forced a smile as she walked up, asking her the question he had been wanting to ask for months.  
  
She said no.  
  
Swallowing his dissapointment, Isaac walked home, staring into the void. He had not wanted to believe that she would turn him down, but he could not fathom her loving Alex, the man who had kidnapped her from her home.  
  
Over time, Isaac continued to ask for her hand in marrage, and over time, he would recieve the same answer. He had watched her one night as she made her way up to Alex's pathetic hut with food, and watched as she came down. What was it about Alex that made her say no to his proposal? What was he doing wrong? Was it him? What was it that made her love Alex?  
  
Isaac did not know, but continued to keep asking for days. Days became weeks, weeks into months, months became the now. Walking through the damp mud, Isaac wondered how he would ask her this time. For a time, he asked her differiently whenever he proposed. But he could not continue to form up new ways to say it, and eventually tried to find the words that told what he felt, what he wanted to say from the heart.  
  
Maybe it was because his heart was angry with her choice of men that he could not ask right. Maybe it was because Alex had tainted her. Maybe it was because she felt sorry that Alex had no one. Whatever it was, he had to find out, had to tell her of his feelings.  
  
Nearing her house, he heard voices inside. At first, he wondered if the Trio of Ivan, Sheba, and Picard were asking her to join them in their house again, as they had done from time to time. But no, these voices were not of them, but of Felix and...  
  
No. He was imagining things. It was not possible. There was no way she would bring him down.  
  
But he was. Alex's voice could be heard, loud as day.  
  
Freezing in his tracks, Isaac listened to their conversation, hopeful that Felix was trying to convince Jenna to give up on Alex. To Isaac's suprise, he heard Alex and Felix talking directly, asking for forgiveness for wrongs they had done to each other. Isaac shook his head, unsure if he heard right.  
  
Straining his ears, Isaac heard Jenna's lovely voice, heard her asking for Felix's permission. Permission? For what? To have Alex down here instead of on the... No. Isaac knew what she asked, and knew it was futile to try to cloud his mind with alternatives.  
  
She wanted Felix's permission to marry Alex.  
  
Rage filled Isaac. He could not believe what he heard. His being wished to go in there, demand Jenna's heart, and slay Alex for swaying her.  
  
But another part of him was against this. Part of him wished no harm to Jenna, and knew full well that any harm that came to Alex would hurt Jenna. Biting his lip, Isaac was suprised when he tasted blood. So lost in his internal conflict that he had broken skin on his lower lip. Rubbing the blood off, he watched as three figures emerged from the house. One was Felix, followed by Alex, and then Jenna.  
  
And Ales and Jenna were holding hands.  
  
As they closed in, Isaac could see Jenna's face staring at him, her eyes worried and sad. Something told him that she wished him no harm, but worried that he might attack with rage against the man beside her.  
  
Isaac was tempted to do such an act. But he could not.  
  
A roar sounded behind him, and upon turning around, Isaac saw Garet running forward, rage in his eyes. Glancing around, other villagers had appeared, almost as if summoned. Isaac wondered if this gathering had any connections with the odd weather or the missing Three, but put such thoughts away, focusing on Garet's running charge.  
  
As Garet neared, Felix ran forward, only to be slammed aside. Silently cursing, Isaac stepped in the way of Garet's charge, who showed no signs of stopping. Grinding his teeth, Isaac buried his fist into Garet's face, sending the tall Martian backwards, falling to the ground.  
  
All around him were stares and shocked gasps. Isaac was defending the man who destroyed Vale? Isaac hit Garet?! Impossible!  
  
Worry crept over Isaac, worry over what might happen after this day. But he did not care. Whether Jenna knew it or not, Isaac loved her, and would be damned if he let any harm come to her.  
  
As Felix walked up, Isaac motioned for Alex and Jenna to start walking to wherever they were going. The crowds stood aside as they passed, and Isaac had to stare several people down to keep them from lunging at the water Adept.  
  
As they continued to walk, Isaac could not help but chuckle inside. The angel and the outcast. How funny fate could be.

* * *

_**FIN**_

* * *

Yes, this is the last chapter. I had originally written this fic to be a one-shot, and it's amusing that I called it by guessing that it would take four chapters to finish this.  
  
Anyway, to the reviews:  
  
_wildcats1310_ - Thanks!  
  
_TemplarofNi_ - Thanks!  
  
_Phoenix20043_ - Thanks!  
  
_Forgotten Souls_ - Hmm, This might actually be the largest review I have EVER gotten, and that's saying something. I appreciate that you bring up so many points, and I like recieving so large a review with this much material. I do NOT think that you are a horrible reader, and I do think there are a few areas that I could have redone. However, most of my works require that the reader read all of the chapters from start to finish to understand ALL of the material present. That's a thing I seem to do quite often... Anyway, thanks!  
  
_**MIKAA DOES NOT OWN NINTENOD OR GOLEDN SUN!!!**_  
  
_**REVIEW** to see other works!!!!_


End file.
